I Wish He Knew, I Wish She Knew - Rydellington
by MissWeasley8
Summary: R5 is on tour and has finally gotten to NYC! Will Ratliff admit his feelings to Rydel? Will Rydel admit her feelings to him? MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE READ!
1. Hello, NY!

HEY EVERYONE! :) This is my first story! I don't own R5 or anything :) Please review! Total Rydellington! Please enjoy!

R5 had finally made it to the Big Apple for their show later that night. The tour bus was getting stuffy, and everyone was anxious to get off. The gang had stopped for some fresh air and a burger in Manhattan, satisfying their hunger. "Woah! Guys!" Riker yelled, pointing to something outside the window. They all were curious and headed to Riker. What? They all asked. "A guy playing the saxophone!" Said Riker. They went outside and listened to him play. They applauded when he was done and got back on the bus. "Well, the bus is almost out of fuel, so whydon't we drive it to the club and take some taxis down to Central Park for the afternoon?" Rocky asked. They all nodded in approval, getting excited. Ratliff looked at Rydel, who was beaming from ear to ear. He smiled, and Ross noticed. He nudged him. "Hey El, you like Delly?" Ross said smirking. Ratliff lied and was afraid his nose would grow. He laughed In a shakey tone. "Heheheheee-hehe... whhhaattttttt?!" He said, scratching the back of his neck. Oh dang it. "Mhm." Said Ross, smirking. The bus was driven to the House of Blues (not sure if there is one inNY) and they all got in taxis. They could not all fit in one, so it was Riker, Ross, and Rocky in the first. That left Delly and Ratliff in the second. They both got in and Ratliff paid the driver. "So..." Ratliff said to Rydel. She giggled. Her OMGILIKETHISGUYMORETHANAFRIENND giggle. "Hahaha well..." Before she could answer, the taxi gave a jerk and she ended up on his lap, staring into his eyes.

Wellll? Next chapter will be up soon! READY SET ROCK!


	2. Twitter, NY, and Realisation

I don't own anything!

Ratliff and Rydel were staring into each others eyes... The crushes started at a bonfire theRatliffs and Lynches were having. It was cold, so Delly and Ratliff shared a blanket. They both realized th ey liked each other... not did not admit it. They were facing each other in the cab,eyes locked. Ratliff smiled, and helped Rydel up off his lap. Rydel simply smiled and looked out the window. She was pink cheeked as well as El. They arrived at the park, getting out of the cab. Ratliff offered his hand to Rydel and she took it. They started to walk along together, enjoying each others company as well as the beautiful scenery at the park. "Lets take a photo!" Ratliff said, pulling out his phone. The picture was sweet, and guess what he did... Delly rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple. He uploaded the picture to Twitter with the caption "Hanging out with my Dellybear!" His Dellybear? The others arrived to see them hand in hand, Ross raising his eyebrow. They all went to a nearby tree and sat down. "So, how was the ride?" Rocky asked. "F-fine." Said Rydel smiling. The smile did not last too long. They heard someone scream "OH MY GOSH! R5!" All they could feel was the attack of fangirls.

What do you think will happen next? MUHAHAHA! I don't own anything... :(


	3. Close Calls

They were being chased by tons of fans! Rydel was quickly grabbed by Ratliff, who picked her up and ran. They were followed by Ross, who was sweating like crazy, along with Riker and Rocky. They quickly escaped the fans by running into a pizza place. "That... was... close..." said Ratliff, panting. "Y-yeah..." said Ross bending over with his hands on his hips. "Alright... we need to leave. The concert is in 2 hours." Said Riker, leading them out the door. They quickly got into 2 taxis.

Listen... I am sorry this one was short. There will be a longer on tonight, I promise! I don't own anything!


	4. Laura, Rydellington, and Secrets

Hey all! :) I lied. I said I was gonna post a longer chapter yesterday, but I had to go work on something for a fundraiser. Alrighty... I don't own anything!

The group had gotten into their taxis and got to the venue. Quickly going inside to avoid another fan attack, Rydel got on Ratliff's shoulders so she did not have to run. They got inside safetly, where a lady stood in a black pencil skirt and frilly red top. "Welcome! I am Kathy, and we are so excited to have you!" She said smiling. They all said thank you and she led them to a dressing room. Riker turned the door handle and guess who was standing inside.! "Laura!" Ross cried, hugging her and spinning her around. "I have missed you so much!" Laura said into his shoulder. "Me too!" Ross said, still hugging her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Riker!"She said hugging him. "What are you doing Iin NY?" Rocky asked. "I was here because I came to see you all!" She cried happily. They all had a group hug. "Oh. My. Gosh." Ratliff said, his jaw dropping. "What?" Said Rydel. She came to the window where he was standing and put her delicate hands on his shoulders, and he pulled her In front by her waist. "Look." He said pointing. All the fans waiting for the concert were singing "Want U Bad". "Hey guys... watch this..." Ross said smirking. He opened up the window, grabbed his guitar, and started singing along loudly. All the fans went nuts! He heard many cries of "I LOVE YOU ROSS!" and shut the window. They were all laughing. He went back to Laura and gave her another hug. "You don't even know how much I missed you." He said, his chin resting on her head. "Mmhhmmm. Me too!" Laura said, hugging him tighter. "Ahem." Riker said. They both let go. Riker started laughing. "Ten til showtime!" Riker said. They all nodded. "Laura, you should come singing "You Can Come To Me" as a duet! We could do it!" Laura agreed. "Hey Delly, can I talk to you for a second?" Ratliff asked. She nodded and followed him. They went to a small broom closet, faces. Inches apart. "I just wanted to wish you luck seperatly from everyone else. And I got you this." Rydels face brightened. It was a necklace with a heart and music note. "Oh my gosh... El!" She said. He put the necklace on her and took her hands. "Good luck, Delly." She smiled. He leaned in and they kissed. "So... does this mean we are dating?" Delly asked. Ratliff laughed. "What do you think?" He kissed her again. Ratliff and Rydel. That made them smile. They walked out hand in hand, back to the dressing room. Riker and Rocky both smiled. "Give it." Riker said. Rocky handed him 10 dollars. "So how is the happy couple?" Riker asked grinning. "Wait... you knew!" Rydel asked. "I helped him pick your necklace out at Kay Jewelry Store." He said laughing. "Perfect!" She said smiling. Ratliff gave Rydel a kiss. Kathy came in. "Showtime!" She said smiling. Laura and Ross were the last ones out, walking hand in hand. They stopped for a second, looked around and kissed. They then joined the group again. Were they hiding something? ;)

Did you like it? :) YAAAYYY! DELLY AND RATLIFF ARE FINALLY A COUPLE! And Ross a d Laura are hiding something as well ;) Please review! The official concert chalter will most likely be up tomorrow.


	5. Just A Quick Note From Moi!

** Hello all! I know... an author's note -_- Anyways... I just wanted let you know that the next chapter might now be up for a day or two because I am a dancer and have classes for like 3 to 4 hours every day. I normally don't have time to make a super long chapter! Message me! 2 big chapters or several short chapters until I can update? Thanks for the one review I got, and yes, this Iis a Raura story if you have not figured it out! Also, one author you should check out is middlechild3! I found out she and I live 3 houses apart! Crazyyyy! I hope you are enjoying the story! Please please please please plllleeeaaassseee send me reviews! You can also send me story ideas! That would make my life easier, believe me! Have an amazing week and I will make sure to update soon! Again, 2 longer chapters or several short chapters? Adios amigos! **

**With Love, MissWeasley8**


	6. Just Another Note!

Authors note everyone... So, I am sorry! I lied again! It has been a super super crazy weekend and I am going to post the chapter tonight! Don't worry, when summer comes I am going to be way more on top of updating because I don't have school, of course! Please keep reading! Sorry again! xoxox #Love, Cassidy


	7. The Big Reveal Um REVEALS!

I sorry for the delay everyonel! Now... for the next chapter... I don't own anything!

Ross and the band got backstage ready to perform, along with Laura. Ross and Laur smiled at each other. They all did their signature "Ready Set Rock!" And went onstage. "HEY EVERYONE! "WE ARE R5 AND HERE COMES FOREVER BABY!" Ross yelled, looking out of the corner of his eye at Laura who was blushing. They performed the song, gaining tons of applause. Ratliff spoke into his mike. "Everyone, me and Rydel have a big announcement." They walked to the front if the stage holding hands. "WE ARE FINALLY DATING!" They both yelled laughing. Everyone erupted in screams, clapping and tears. The fans chanted for them to kiss. Ratliff dipped Rydel, and kissed her. Everyone was screaming! "Finally! Rydellington!" Rocky yelled. Everyone laughed. Ratliff then pulled out a wooden stool and motioned for Rydel to sit on it. Rydel was in slight shock and sat down. "Delly, this is for you." Ratliff said holding her hands. A slow melody started playing. She recognized it instantly. It was "Little Things" by 1D. She was crying by the end and went to kiss Ellington. Everyone erupted with "awwwww" and Ross yelled. "WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST!" Laura made it up on stage and everyone screamed. "Ready to rell them?" He asked. She nodded. "We have an announcement too! We are dating as well!" Riker yelled "I knew it!" Everyone laughed and cheered. "Time to plan the weddings!" Yelled was laughing. Raura got as much applause as Rydellington! The concert ended and they went backstage. "Awesome job guys!" Rydel said panting. They heard an uproar of Raura kiss from the crowd. The couple ran out, kissed, and ran back laughing. "Wow... today has been a big day for all of us!" Rocky said. "Yay single people!" Riker said high fiving Rocky. They got on the bus and starting driving to the second stop on their tour - Hoboken, New Jersey.

Well, that vas the chapter for you! Please review!


	8. Cakes and Kisses Part 1

I don't own anything :) Please enjoy!

Finally, after 3 hours the crew made it to Hoboken, NJ. Everyone was excited, particular ly Riker. This was the hometown of Frank Sinatra (Not sure if he actually likes Frank, but I do!) They reached the city to see gardens, busy streets, and street venders. Something caught Ross' eye! Carlo's Bakery. "GUYS. IT'S CARLOS." Everyone got really excited. They pulled the bus behind the building. They walked to front and entered the shop. It smelled like cake and many other baked goods. They could not make their way to the front because there were so many people. The service was fast and the made their way up. "Welcome, can I-" Mary asked, looking up. "Oh! You are the band my daughter loves! She is going to your concert tomorrow with me!" She said smiling. "Really?" Ross said smiling. Mary nodded and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Then she saw Laura. "OH! YOU ARE THE LAURA GIRL! MY DAUGHTER LOVES YOU!" She said happily. Laura laughed, "I will be there too. I am on tour with them." Laura said smiling. "I am so happy for you sweetie! Now what can I get you all?" _**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Cakes and Kisses Part 2

Part 2! :)

The group finished their cupcakes and got on the bus. The drove about 5 blocks and the club was there! Awesome! The got off the bus and headed inside to see a man wearing a suit. "Hello, I am Mr. Davidson. You must be R5!" He said cheerfully. They all nodded and smiled. He shook everyone's hand and led them to the dressing room. It was a light cienna color and there were guitars hanging on the walls. "Woaaahhh... this is so cool!" Ross said gazing around. Mr.D laughed. "Well, you have 4 hours until showtime! There is a lot to do in town!" He said smiling. What could they do in 4 hours?

HEY GUYS! THIS IS GOING TO BE A MULTI CHAPTER!


	10. Cakes and Kisses Part 3

**Alrighty! Part 3! **

The group sat on 3 red couches and looked at each other. Ross held Laura's hand and Rydel heldRatliff's. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Riker said. "Sounds good." Said Rocky, nodding his head. They decided on The Day After Tomorrow. They shut off the lights and leaned back on the couches. Halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the door. Rydel got up, and opened the door. Mr. D was standing there with a huge basket. "Hey everyone! This is from Carlo's Bakery." Rydel tooks the basket, thanked him, and put the basket on the glass table. Riker flipped on the lights and paused the movie. "Whose that from?" Asked Ross. Rydel smiled. "Carlos!" She said excitedly. Ross and Laura got up and read the card. "Dear R5, thanks for your buisness today at our shop. Sofia is so excited to see you all! Sincerely, Buddy and Lisa Valastro." Said Ratliff reading it. "Aww! How sweet!" Laura said hugging Ross. He kissed her and smiled. Inside the basket, there were R5 logo cookies, microphone cookies, and guitar cookies. There were also cannolis! The group took photos of the basket and put them on twitter. Only one hour until the concert! They got ready and sat on the couches doing vocal warmups. "So Laura and Ross, how long has this been going on?" Asked Riker. "Well, 7 months." Said Laura. Ratliff almost spit out his water. "What?! How did we not know?!" He asked. "We can keep a secret!" Ross said. They all laughed. Ross was not the best secret keeper. "Showtime kids!" Yelled Mr.D. They all got up and went backstage. "I love you!" Ratliff said giving Rydel a sweet kiss. "Goodluck babe!" Ross said kissing Laura. They ran out onstage. The crowd went wild! "WHADDUP HOBOKEN?! THANKS TO CARLO'S BAKERY!" yelled Ross. The concert then began.

What did you think? Please review! SOMETHING BIG IS COMING!


	11. Ouch!

**I don't own anything...**

The band was performing and everyone was cheering and singing along! What a great concert- until 15 minutes before it ended. They were performing and having an amazing time! Rydel was singing "Shut Up and Let Me Go." She yelled jump and she started to jump. Her heel broke on her shoe. Rydel's ankle rolled and she screamed! "Everyone, we need to delay for a few minutes so... um... Alex! Why don't you take over for a few minutes?!" Ross yelled rushing to his sister. Alex came from backstage and started singing for everyone. Ratliff carried Rydel carefully offstage and set her on the couch. "It is going to be okay, baby!" He said kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand. Laura slowly took off Rydel's boot to see her ankle extremely swollen and purple. "Del, this looks broken." Laura saidbeing careful not to touch her ankle. They got Rydel to the bus and drove to the hospital.

**TWO PARTER GUYS! :)**


	12. Broken Bones

**Hey! What did you all think of the last chapter? Please, please review! It would be really awesome to get some story ideas! :) I have a crazy schedule and it would really really really help me! **

The band quickly got on the bus with Rydel and Ratliff set her down on a couch. "MY. ANKLE. HURTS!" She screamed. "I know, baby!" Ratliff said rubbing her arm. They got to the hospital and Ratliff carried Rydel in "Bridal Style." Rikee found a wheelchair and carefully set Rydel in the chair. Ross quickly ran to the desk, hand in hand with Laura. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Ross asked the lady at the front desk in a panicked voice. She spun around and looked at Ross with concern. "Yes, son?" She asked. "My sister broke her ankle and is severly hurt!" He said, quickly. She nodded and called for doctors who wheeled away Rydel. "Wait! I am coming too!" Ratliff said. "We need to check her out first." The doctor said nodding. Ratliff simply nodded and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "I love you." He said to Rydel. "I love you too sweetie!" She said pulling him down for a quick kiss. The doctors wheeled Rydel to a room and shut the door. Ratliff sat down next to Rocky and put his head in his hands. "It's okay bro. It will be fine." Rocky said giving Ratliff's shoulders a squeeze. Ratliff looked up and nodded. "She will be fine..." Laura said looking at Ross, who had her in his arms. The doctor came out about 10 minutes later. "R5?" He asked. They all stood up. "She is in the room, you may see her now." They walked into Rydel's room slowly. "Ratliff!" She yelled with her arms open. He gave her a huge hug! "How are you, Dellybear?" He asked pushing her hair out of her face. She giggled; She loved when he called her Dellybear. "Fine. My ankle is broken and I am going to be in a wheelchair for 2 weeks, then crutches." She said. He nodded. "One thing though... I am having surgery." She said. "When?" Laura asked. Rydel bit her lip... "Ten minutes." She squeaked. Ratliff hugged Rydel again. "I have to leave soon for prep." Just then, the surgeon came in. "Time to go, Rydel." She nodded andkissed Ratliff. She then gave hugs to everyone else. The doctor wheeled her out and Ratliff watched as his most precious jewel was carted down the hall. The trace of her kiss was still lingering on his lips. He slowly turned away and followed everyone else, tears running down hisface...

THANKS FOR READING! NEW CHAPTER UP VERY SOON!


	13. Doing Alright

**So, sorry I did not update! I was playing Ariel at an event last night for a school. It was really fun! Okay, continuing on with the story!**

R5 was sitting Iin the hospital waiting room for about 3 hours, except Ratliff. He was pacing back and forth nervously. "Man, she will be okay." Ross said. Ratliff ignored him. About a minute later, the surgeon came out. "R5?" He asked. "IS SHE OKAY?!" Ratliff yelled. The surgeon chuckled. "She is perfectly fine! She wants to see you all." Ratliff ran in a full sprint down the hallway. He ran into Delly's room to find her smiling. "Hey Baby." She said He just stood there looking at his girlfriend. "Well, are ya gonna kiss me or not?" She asked giggling. He ran over and gave her a kiss. "Oh I am so happy you are alright!" He said craddling her in his arms. "I am fine." She said. The rest of the band came in and each gave Rydel a hug. "Should we make an R5 tv?" Rydel asked. "Absolutely!" Said Riker. Rocky pulled out his phone and started a video. "Hey everyonr! I am okay! I broke my ankle and part of my foot and I am sorry the concert ended so fast! I will be up and moving soon, and performing! Thanks so much for the nice tweets you have sent to me! Have a Rossome day!" Rydel said into the camera. Ross laughed.

**Sorry, short chapter! I will have another up soon! :) **


	14. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone! You don't even know how sorry I am for not updating in a long time! School is nuts currently! I am having finals and other sorts of tests and events soooooo... my life is crazy! Please don't give up on reading though! The next chapter will be up in the next week or so! Dont hate me!


	15. Home Again

HEY! SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE NIT UPDATED!

Rydel was out of the hospital now, and the tour was put on hold until the summer. The band drivee back to California and opened the door to their house. There were pink and purple ballons everywhere and a big "Get Well Soon" sign on the wall! "Welcome home guys!" Stormie said rinning into her children's' (and Ratliff's) arms. Rydel hugged her mom, and her eyes filled with tears. "I missed you, mommy." She said wiping her tears away. "Oh baby, I missed you more!" Stormie said crying. Mark ran into the living room. He hugged his children and helped Rydel to the couch. "Need anything?" Ratliff asked Delly, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Just some water, babe." She said tucking her blonde strands behind her ears. He came back, gave her a kiss and her water.

I know... really short chapter... But I have writers block.


	16. New update TOMORROW!

Hey everyone! Whoo hoo! I am back! :) I have plenty in store and a big twist coming! I am sure youwill love it! :) Thanks to those who have stayed reading and I want to thank middlechild3 for putting up my update a few chapters back in her story Crashes and Children (ROSSOME STORY!PLEASE READ!) Anywhooooooo... I will be back tomorrow! you all!


	17. Here Comes Forever!

I'm baaaaacccckk! Muhahahaha!

~6 months into the future~

R5 was back on tour after months of planning! The venues rebooked them and Rydel was back on her feet. They only had 3 weeks of the tour, which was a lot shorter than the normal 2-3 months. Currently,they were in Kentucky, about ready to go on. "Alright gang, READY SET ROCK!" They all yelled backstage. The audience was screaming. "Good luck, babe." Ratliff told Delly. Delly kissed him then. "I love you." She said. Laura was going on tour with them, so Ross gave her a kiss as well. The group ran out on stage. "WHAT UP CINNCINATI?!" Ross yelled. They opened woth "Say You'll Stay." By the middle of the show... Ratliff had to do something. He nodded to Riker who was in on his plan. "Hey everyone!" Ratliff said to the crowd, etting the family excited.

"So listen... I have to do something that I have been planning for several weeks now. Rydel, can you come here?" He asked, pulling up a stool. She seemed slightly shocked. Rydel nervouslly sat down and faced her boyfriend. Music started to play and she recognized the song - Marry You by Bruno Mars. Ratliff looked into her eyes and held her hand. By the middle of the song, Rydel was in tears (dont worry, of happiness). At the end of the song, Ratliff pulled something out of his pocket. A BLACK BOX. Rydel gasped as Ratliff opened the box... A ring. "Rydel Marie Lynch, I love you so mich! Marry me?" She nodded and he put the ring on her finger. All the band was crying. The audience was screaming! They stood up and Ratliff dipped her for a kiss. Rydel took the mic and spoke into it. "WHOOOOO! GETTING MARRIED!" Stormie and Mark ean out to hug their daughter and future son-in-law. The concert ended and everyone Iin the band put the engagment notice on Twitter, Tumblr, Youtube, and the website. Rydel put up a picture of the ring on instagram. Ratliff put a picture up as well. When they got on the bus, everyone started to dance and sing. "Welcome to family, bro. Even though you already were a part of it." Rocky said patting Ratliff on the back. Next stop... Indianapolis! Here we come, Hoosier State!


	18. SEQUEL COMING!

Guess what guys? This story is over and there is going to be a sequel! :) I will post it later today!


End file.
